Genesis "Firecrotch" Rhapsodos
CONGRATS ON THE PREGGERZ, FIRECROTCH. Genesis Rhapsodos is FAAAAAABULOUS~ a former First Class SOLDIER. He is currently working as a mercenary, battling monsters around Midgar and the surrounding areas under free-lance contracts. HE'S A LOVELESS BUFFALO. This page is under construction. More will be added. Appearance Genesis is usually never seen without his signature FAAAAAAAABULOUS~ red coat, even if he does not wear his former SOLDIER uniform underneath any longer. He's around 6'0" with FAAAAAAAABULOUS~ red hair and the mako tinted eyes usually associated with those who have been through Shinra Electric Company's SOLDIER program. Genesis tends to take care of his appearance, although he is not obsessive about it. He prides himself on looking FAAAAAAAABULOUS~ decent, and is rather proud of his fashion sense. Personality Genesis's personality before Crisis is FAAAAAAAABULOUS~ a lot different than the one he has now. After learning of the truth of his past and being a "failed experiment" performed by Shinra, he was cold, arrogant, eccentric, and confrontational, often getting into scrapes with Zack Fair. However, after he managed to come to terms with the truth of his birth and the reasons for his existence, his personality changed. He learned to be more FAAAAAAAABULOUS~ patient, even taking on a more kind, understanding personality. Genesis has been though a great deal before coming to FFT, and his personality reflects it. Headcanon After Crisis, Genesis was taken into hiding by Weiss and Nero. It was widely believed within Shinra by those aware of the situation that he was dead, a victim of the cell degradation that plagued him due to Shinra's experimentation before his birth. However, thanks to some of Hollander's last treatments before the scientists death, Genesis managed to stave off the effects of degradation that his clones experienced, despite frequent health problems. Genesis stayed in hiding after hearing rumors of the passing of Zack Fair, worried that if Shinra ever found him again, he would be hunted and turned into yet another experiment. He stayed hidden during the events with AVALANCHE, Shinra, and Sephiroth, keeping a watchful eye on the situation, recieving information as it came from the few who knew of his existence. He was understanding but simultaniously disappointed in Sephiroth's actions after his fellow First Class learned the truth of his origins but decided to stay FAAAAAAAABULOUS~ hidden, afraid of what would happen should he get involved. After AVALANCHE gave Shinra a devastating blow, and Sephiroth was defeated by Cloud Strife, Genesis continued to hide in the Deepground until he was certain that it was safe to travel once more. It was only after Cloud defeated Sephiroth a second time, along with his remnants, that Genesis decided to leave the Deepground, determined to protect the planet from another threat as the ones it had just suffered. Genesis's past and other events concerning his time at Shinra, the Genesis War, and other parts of his game canon can be found in his Final Fantasy Wiki article Final Fantasy Tumblr Genesis arrived at FFT a different AND FAAAAAAAABULOUS~ person. He still believed on some level that he was a "monster" as he'd called himself upon learning the truth of his past, but he was looking for a way to attone for the things he'd done in the past, and a fresh start, hoping to find it it there. Locke Cole Locke was one of the first people on FFT that Genesis met. The treasure hunter surprised Genesis by treating him like an actual FAAAAAAAABULOUS~ person, instead of the monster that Genesis believed himself to be. Thanks to this and several other factors, Genesis developed something of a crush on Locke. The start to their relationship was a bit rocky, but once they moved past issues within each other's pasts, the two quickly fell in love. Genesis and Locke eloped shortly after, Locke expressing fears of waiting. Their marriage is a happy and loving one, something the former SOLDIER would not trade for the world. Due to the fact that they never had a proper ceremony, Genesis suggested to Locke after attending the wedding of a newly revived Zack Fair and Cloud Strife that they have a ceremony of their own. It's set for the 30th of May, with all of FFT invited to attend. Genesis would give the world for his husband's happiness, glad for someone who understands and loves him in return, especially when he believed that he was not deserving of such a person. Shelinda Genesis managed to make friends with Shelinda shortly after she joined FFT as the community's reporter. They speak often, and Genesis generally enjoys Shelinda's company, finding her to be a very sweet, loving person. Genesis sees Shelinda as having qualities that he himself would like to have, and he admires her greatly. Loveless Genesis still frequently reads Loveless. He doesn't recite it as he used to, especially when he was within the SOLDIER ranks, but he believes he's come to a better understanding and interpretation of it than what he once had. Many in FFT have asked to read or shown some interest in Loveless, something that makes Genesis rather happy. He's actually rather excited to share the book with others, and was especially touched with Locke asked to read it, and asked for help to understand the meaning. Loveless, by far is still his favorite book, and he still enjoys the play, but Genesis has recently taken to the opera Maria and Draco which Locke once took him to see, naming a pet chocobo the two had taken in after one of the main characters. Sassy Gay FAAAAAAAABULOUS~ Genesis Genesis is quite frank about his sexual orientation and makes no moves to cover it, especially when he believes someone he knows needs a reality check, or a talking to. While he is rather blunt while delievering these reality checks, he does it because he cares about the person he's talking to, and it's usually because he can related to the subject he's speaking on. Usually these talks are accompanied with quips and one-liners, but the underlying message is generally serious. Category:Characters